Fenris Class Battlestar
The Fenris Class Battlestar is the design base for the Spartan Subclass Battlestar in the Battlestar Leonidas's Universe. However it have several different with the most noticeable been the humb at the front of the ship. It also carry 160 Vipers and 40 Raptor however it carry less railguns than the Spartan Subclass Battlestar. It was build primary because of the desire by the Admirality to have a Battlestar along the size of the originial Columbia Class Battlestar (Galactica type) and those the Columbia Subclass was named after Battlestar of the original Columbia Class Battlestar (Galactica type). However because of delay in building of the Fenris other Battlestar that was nearly complete has be named used some of this same names as the planned Fenris and so some of the Columbia Subclass was going to be enamed. However some in the Admirality felt it was better to decommissioning those ships instead of the newer Columbia Subclass, because it cost less to operation a Fenris than it does any of class of Battlstar. Technology The Fenris is equipped with the latest in computer technology, including powerful firewalls and virtual intelligence, her computer system was designed to be as capable as any networked system, yet resistant to Cylon attack thanks to advanced semi-intelligent firewall systems and rapid isolation procedures to seal off the various subsystems if the network was about to be compromised. Much of the technology is based on the advanced Virtual Intelligence system designed for the Nova Class Battlestars. Smaller and faster than the Mercury, they had better arcs of fire and more advanced, longer ranged weapons and were the first class specifically designed to carry the new Viper Mark VIII. Design The physical look of the Fenris is also quite different from previous Battlestars. The chief designer, Admiral Arthur Wallace and Marie Ambrusz, wanted the ship to convey a sense of power and elegance beyond that first seen in the Nova Class Battlestar. Sharp corners were replaced by sweeping curves. Even the hanger entrances were swept back; something that raised some concern amongst pilots who worried that depth perception during landings would be impaired. Extensive trials, and a computer aided landing system removed most doubts. The Fenris is 1827 meters in lenght. List of Ships Fenris Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Fenris Class (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Fenris Marathon Columbia Subclass Battlestar (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) Columbia (Under Construction) Galactica (Under Construction) Athena (Planned) Acropolis (Planned) Atlantia (Planned) Cerberus (Planned) Pegasus (Planned) Triton (Planned) Pacifica (Planned) Rycon (Planned) Prometheus (Planned) Solaria (Planned) Thermopylae Subclass (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) The Battlestar Thermopylae is a hybird besign between the Fenris Class and Spartan Class. The Battlestar Thermoplae was lay down as the third Fenris Class Battlestar but was conversion to a hybird design about half way during it construction. Also know as the Thermopylae Subclass. It is the only ships of it class. List of Ship Thermopylae Redemption Subclass (Battlestar Leonidas's Universe) List of Ship Redemption ''Note'' ''Images is taking from Wolf Shipyards and was created by CanisD. '' Category:Ship Classes Category:Battlestar Classes Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Dimension Eight Category:Battlestar Leonidas Universe